Oz's view on waking a dreaming man
by Green Sphynx
Summary: If you wake up a dreaming man, make sure he is fully awake before you step too close. Contains yaoi so only read it if you don't mind that kind of things. Gil/Oz


**This story is very much yoai, so don't read it of you don't like that kind of stuff.**

**English is not my first language. Of course you can comment on my grammar and vocabulary mistakes, but please do it in a kind and constructive way. I would love some useful criticism on the story itself as well. I find Gilbert a difficult character to catch, so you'll be reading Oz's view 'till the end.**

**Unfortunately I don't own any characters in this story: I'm just borrowing them, and I just might forget to return them :D**

**

* * *

**

**Oz's view on waking a dreaming man.**

Oz was a little worried about Gil. He went to bed early, but it was late in the morning by now and he still hadn't shown up. Was he ill?

He was behaving really strange yesterday. He had been staring at Oz all the time, but every time Oz looked back he averted his eyes and blushed slightly. Did Break say something weird to his servant?

Oz knocked on the door of Gilbert's bedroom.

No response.

Slowly Oz opened the door and peeked inside.

Gil was still sleeping. He was tossing and turning in his bed, sheets crumpled on the floor, cushions spread all over the bed. His face was flushed and sweaty.

Worried about his servant, Oz entered and closed the door silently behind him. He tiptoed to the bed and leaned over Gil's face.

'Gil? Are you okay?'

Gil moaned, but didn't open his eyes.

Oz put one hand on Gilbert's shoulder and squeezed softly, 'Gil?'

He slowly opened his eyes. The golden eyes didn't focus and were hazy. He blinked a few times before he finally looked Oz in the eyes.

'Gil,' Oz smiled, 'are you feeling okay?'

Gilbert smiled gently, 'of course. I'm always okay when you're here, aren't I?'

'Eh,' Oz blinked in surprise, but before he could ask Gil what he meant, two large hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed.

Oz gasped, 'Gil! What are you…?'

His words were smothered by warm moist lips descending on his. A hot tongue immediately forced its entrance into Oz's mouth. Oz moaned in surprise. Gil's tongue explored every corner of his mouth, teeth, inside of his cheeks, roof of his mouth. _Roof of his mouth._

Oz moaned again and closed his eyes. He started responding to the kiss. He didn't understand what was happening. He certainly didn't understand how Gilbert came to be so forceful. Be he _did_ understand Gil was a surprisingly good kisser!

His tongue started to twist around Gil's, eliciting a deep moan from the black-haired man above him. Gilbert shifted to straddle Oz completely, his hands caressing cheekbones swift but so light and tender.

Oz felt a bit sorry for not being in control, but Gil was doing a great job anyway. He pushed his hips up against the taller man's. Promptly a arm shot under his shoulders to pull him closer against Gil's bare chest. Only now Oz noticed Gil was wearing nothing but his pants, and he felt blood rushing downwards.

Gil was…. _very_…. hard. And that 'hardness' was currently pushing right into Oz's groin.

Gilbert finally released Oz's mouth to catch breath. Oz gasped for air, panting heavily. Gilbert's large warm hands were flying across his back as Gil sucked himself a vacuum on the nape of Oz's neck.

Oz moaned deep. Gil was so _forceful_. He was so strong and obviously not his normal self. What was happening? And why did it feel _so_ good? Gil might be sick and Oz was just enjoying!

Well, not that he had any choice. Gilbert was too strong for Oz to escape.

Oz's breath hitched as a hand suddenly slipped into his shorts, wrapping around his, probably just as hard, length. Warm fingers moved spastically and stroked his arousal and beneath.

Oz was pushed back against the bed, and he glanced up into lustful golden eyes. His back arched to lean into Gilbert's touch. His eyes focused on a pink tongue tracing swollen lips in a flushed, aroused face. Oz moaned again at the sight.

Did Gil know how arousing he looked?

The swollen lips came down again and the tongue that just heightened Oz's arousal darted back into his mouth. The hand was pulled out of his shorts. Oz whined, he couldn't leave him like that!

Trembling fingers – illness, excitement? – fumbled at the buttons of Oz's shirt, but soon became steady and confidently flipped open the shirt. Two hands traveled his skin, and Gilbert rose to watch.

His eyes fell on the seal.

Gil froze. Oz saw all color drain from Gil's face.

Gilbert stayed frozen, staring at the seal, for a few long moments. Oz panted, not knowing what to do.

Oz saw Gilbert gulping heavily.

'I'm not sleeping anymore, am I?'

After a few more seconds, Oz shook his head, 'you seem pretty awake to me.'

The hands that were pressed to Oz's hot skin started trembling heavily. Gilbert rose to his knees, still pale as death, and crawled off the younger boy. When he moved to step off the bed Oz grabbed his arm.

'Oh no, you won't! You started this, and you won't leave me like this!'

Oz rose to his knees quickly and pushed Gil down on the bed. He smirked deviously. 'Pushing me down first, and then trying to leave me. I think I'll need to punish you for that.'

Alarmed expressions of fear started to run across the pale face, now underneath him, 'I… I… Oz… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…'

Oz lay one finger on Gilberts lips, pulling up his eyebrows in a warning gesture. Gilbert froze once again.

'Unfortunately, I don't have a cat here,' Gilbert trembled at the words, making Oz enjoy it even more, 'so I need to think of something else. Hmmm, what could be a good punishment for a servant who just pushed down his master, and left him afterwards?'

Gilbert opened his mouth again but Oz gave him another warning look.

'Oh,' Oz put his finger to his own lips as if surprised, 'I know what to do!' His innocent look turned devilish, 'I should torture you a little!'

'Ah,' Gil tried to sit up but Oz pushed him down with a kiss. This time he was the one being forceful, and even though Gilbert was stronger than his master, now he knew what was going on he wouldn't dare to push Oz away.

Oz straddled Gil, sitting right of that very hard, aroused spot. Gilbert squirmed. Oz took off his shirt and used it to tie up Gilberts hands. He checked the knot once and sat up.

'Well, you obviously dream about naughty things Gil~ And you obviously are used to do everything you like in those dreams. So what if I let you only watch this time? Just looking, no touching?'

Oz leaned over Gilberts naked, heaving chest, but stopped right before their skin touched. Gilberts eyes grew large and he made a funny squeaking sound.

Oz laughed when he came up again, once rolling his hips over Gil's. Gil moaned loudly. He looked rather pitiful already.

'Anything to say in your defense?'

'Oz, I…'

'That was enough,' Oz kissed him again, deeply, but short. He held his lips right above Gil's for another moment as he trailed his hands over the flushed skin of a heaving chest.

Then, Oz started undressing.

He shifted on Gilbert's hips many times during the undressing, enjoying the needy moans coming from the black-haired man under him. A few times, hips bucked involuntary, and Oz would look dangerously to a panicked face. When he was wearing nothing more than his shorts, he decided it was a good point to stop undressing.

He smirked at Gil.

'Want to see more?'

Gilbert didn't react, staring at Oz's body and breathing heavy. Oz slipped a hand in his own shorts and Gilbert froze again. The smirk on Oz's face disappeared as he stroked himself slowly. He turned his face to the ceiling, moaning loudly to tease Gilbert a little more. He stroked faster, now looking at Gil's tortured face. He really looked pitiful. He looked like he was going to burst and his hands struggled with the shirt that bound them. Were those tears of frustration?

Oz finally took pity on his servant. He moaned one more time, pushing down on Gilbert's groin, before he took his hand out of his pants en lay it gently on Gil's chest.

'And, Gil~? Enjoying the view?'

Gilbert made some strangled sounds.

Oz rolled his hips once again.

'Oz, please… Let me…'

'Let you? So you _did_ want to continue? Then why did you try to leave me?'

'Because… I thought…'

'Well, don't think, Gil. If that makes you do such foolish things.'

Oz kissed Gilbert's nose. Enough for the teasing. Honestly, he couldn't hold it any longer himself either.

He untied the knot in his shirt, holding Gilbert's hands. Gilbert gave Oz a doubting look.

'Well, are you going to do something or not? I _want_ you _now_ Gil!'

Gilbert's eyes grew large, just as Oz's. Did he just say…? Oz slumped, there goes self-control…

Gilbert on the other hand, grabbed his chance. 'Well, if you _want_ it, _young master_.' He grabbed Oz's wrists and pushed him down again. He almost ripped off the last piece of clothing on Oz and his hot lips descended on Oz's arousal.

'Wah,' Oz nearly jumped, his back arching. This felt _so_ good! How the hell did that scared Gil turn back into a beast just now?

Oz was moaning open-mouthed, warm lips, slick tongue, hot moist cavern of Gilbert's mouth! Gil's tongue played up and down the entire length of Oz, blowing at the tip and traveling down again with both lips covering the throbbing flesh. Oz had never felt so _good_!

Three fingers touched his lips. Without thinking he bit down on them and sucked them deep into his mouth, he moaned again as he heard Gilbert growling in response. The fingers left his lips again. Oz didn't mind. Oz was busy having a very good time. Oz felt a tingling in his stomach as he tossed around his head crying out Gil's name.

Then a fingertip pressed into his back. Oz shot up in surprise, falling back immediately as the hot tongue traveled over the tip of his arousal.

The finger went in deeply, moving around inside. Oz groaned. This felt strange. Really strange. But the moist warmth that was pleasuring his arousal was a dominant feeling at the moment.

Another finger pushed in. Oz furrowed his brows. He started to feel that better now. Still the hot mouth was more pleasurable than the fingers were strange. Even when they started to make scissoring movements it was still quite bearable.

A third finger entered and Oz held in his breath for a moment. That hurt.

The fingers moved slowly. The tongue moved fast.

Oz felt his orgasm building in his stomach.

Gil pulled away, only leaving his fingers in place.

'Gil, 'Oz panted heavy, 'why are you…'

Gil kissed him gently while he slipped himself between Oz's legs. He pushed them apart as far as possible and turned his golden eyes to emerald ones. Oz blinked and gulped. Did he want to…?

Gil leaned forward again and breathed over swollen lips, 'you want me to do this? Or would you rather have me leaving you now?'

Oz turned beet-red as his words were used against him. This was _so_ unlike Gil!

'Just do it!'

Gilbert licked his lips, his face still so close to Oz's that his tongue lightly brushed over the opposing swollen lips as well.

'I will make you pay for this, 'Oz growled low in embarrassment when Gil pushed himself against Oz's warm entrance.

Gil shivered for a moment at those words, for a second an alarmed look crossed his face. Then he smiled gently, 'I know.'

His back arched and he cried out in pain. Gil was so _big_! He pulled himself up to Gilbert's chest, trembling uncontrollable as pain shot through his lower body parts. Gilbert looked a little concerned about hurting his master. He gently stroked Oz's back, humming calming in his ears. 'It will stop hurting soon. Bear with it a little longer.'

Gilbert moved slightly and pain crossed Oz's ass again. Gil kept making miniscule movements to get Oz used to it. Oz could feel Gil trembling as well. He suddenly realized how hard Gil must be holding himself back.

Shivering he touched Gilbert's lips with his own. Gil immediately took him back into another passionate kiss, pushing himself down on the boy in the soft bed sheets.

When the pain started to ebb away, Oz moaned, 'you can start, Gil…'

As if that were the starting shot of a race, Gilbert pulled back and pushed in again. Oz cried out.

But not out of pain.

No, that cry was not out of pain. That cry was pure pleasure. And Gil heard that. So Gil continued. He pushed in against that loved spot. He hit that wonderful pleasuring place deep inside of Oz. He hit it again. Pulled out until only his tip remained in and flew in back full force to stimulate Oz's prostrate.

Oz cried, moaned, growled and scratched Gil's back. He gave butterfly kisses on his lips, because he couldn't muster the power to linger. His nails dug deep in flesh, and then his fingers flew across skin from butt to neck and back, only to dig themselves in again at the next thrust.

Gilbert's breathing became heavier. Harsh pants made Oz's ear hot and damp. Thrusts sped up.

Oz felt the tingling feeling in his stomach grow stronger. Every moan coming from Gil made him come closer to his climax. Every time Gil hit that beloved place in him he found himself closer to the edge.

Gilbert suddenly grabbed Oz's arousal and twisted his wrists forcefully. Hitting his prostrate again with full force made Oz cry out once again.

'Gil!'

Oz came. He arched forward, pushing Gilbert up with his shoulders when his body tried to wrap around the pleasured place between his legs. Gilbert let out a growling cry as he pushed back down on Oz and released himself deep inside Oz's warm ass.

He held himself up on his lower arms that were placed on each side of Oz's head. Gold stared into emerald.

Oz smiled. 'That was nice. I told you leaving me was no good.'

A weak smile spread across Gilbert's face, 'I'm sorry Oz. I should have thought of that.'

Oz wrapped his arms around the man above him, pulling him down so the heavy weight lay fully on his chest. He shifted a little to prevent the body from taking away his breath.

The weight of Gilbert felt comforting. Kept him from chilling too.

Didn't keep Gil from chilling though, as a shiver went through the body on top of Oz. Gilbert slowly pulled out and shifted to Oz's side, pulling up the sheets to cover them.

'Actually I came to wake you up, Gil~' Oz teased, but still he nuzzled against the warm chest.

Gil sighed, 'please don't release cats on me.'

'You made me feel good Gil. I guess I can forgive you this time.' Oz sat up and beamed at Gilbert. His eyes widened at an unpleasant feeling in his ass.

'I can't imagine you will, because that stuff will keep leaking out all day.'

Oz's eyes narrowed, 'I _will_ make you pay for this, Gil!'


End file.
